Patient monitoring systems can be used to automate the monitoring of a patient's physiological condition. In clinical settings, such as hospitals, such monitoring systems can allow a treating clinician to manage the care of one or more patients more efficiently, such as by providing access to the physiological condition of one or more patients to a clinician from a centralized location. A remote monitoring system can allow a patient to live at home or in an extended-care facility while still allowing close supervision of the patient's physiological condition by the treating clinician.
In Bardy, U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,028, a system for ordering and prioritizing multiple health disorders for automated remote patient care is discussed. The system collects physiological information from a patient over time and changes in patient status are determined by observing differences in the physiological condition over time.
In Brockway, U.S. Pat. No. 7,433,853, a plurality of sensors is used to facilitate diagnosis and medical decision making for an individual patient. An expert system evaluates the sensor data, combines the sensor data with stored probability data, and provides an output signal for notification or medical intervention.